


Желание

by kelRian



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Zombie Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Вальтер познакомился в баре с парочкой ну очень привлекательных близнецов. Чтобы произвести на них впечатление, он договорился, что Вален пришлет несколько солдат для инсценировки нападения и последующего героического спасения.
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Желание

У Питера была родинка над верхней губой. Крис уверял, что у него есть точно такая же — но пикантнее. Где именно уточнять он не собирался, недвусмысленно предлагая Вальтеру выяснить это самостоятельно.  
Идея затащить их в постель преследовала Вальтера вторую неделю, но они только водили его за нос, щедро раздавая намеки, но требуя, чтобы Вальтер исполнил положенный ритуал ухаживая. Причем о том, что будет считаться "допуском" приходилось выяснять в тестовом порядке. Ни рестораны, ни кино, ни даже музей права на доступ к телу Вальтеру не дали. Ситуация приобретала драматический поворот.

Отступать Вальтер не собирался — мысль о двух губах на члене не отпускала его ни днем ни ночью. Особенно ночью.  
И даже наплевать, что правую кисть Ройенталь оставил себе в качестве памятного сувенира. Размышление о том, кто из близнецов предпочтет кончить на члене, а кто на пальцах, отвлекало и мешало сосредоточиться.

Наверное поэтому, когда Питер сказал: "Как хорошо, что ты военный. Защищать людей это так важно", а Крис поддакнул: "Всегда мечтал, чтобы меня спасли", Вальтер в очередной раз забыл спросить, что за татуировка показалась у Питера в вырезе рубашки.

Идея, пришедшая Вальтеру в голову, была достаточно безумной, чтобы воплотить ее в жизнь. Неужели Валену будет жалко десятка солдат, которые за скромное вознаграждение, а то и вовсе из любви к искусству, попытаются одолеть одного бывшего розенриттера?

Вражеский адмирал буркнул что-то согласно-неразборчивое и нажал отбой. Похоже у него своих дел было по горло. Познакомил их Юлиан тысячу лет назад. Вальтеру не давалось общение с протезом, а Вален не только помог, но и посоветовал один Хайнессенский институт, который роботизированные конечности делал значительно лучше, чем те, что предлагали в империи или на Феззане.

***

Встретиться с близнецами договорились у входа в припортовый склад. Конечно, просто так они бы не согласились туда идти, но Вальтер настоял, что ему будет нужна помощь с получением посылки. Для убедительности он помахал извещением — на него был отписан целый контейнер.

Близнецы синхронно сделали шаг назад, когда дверца контейнера со зловещим скрипом отошла в сторону. Для полноты впечатлений не хватало только полной луны в покрывале облаков, но и пасмурный вечер тоже отлично подходил.

Конечно, Вальтер ожидал, что из контейнера, мерзко посмеиваясь, выйдут несколько мужиков, и начнется шоу, но все оказалось значительно скучнее. Первым лежал большой деревянный ящик с пометкой "Открой меня". Вальтер не стал спорить с ящиком и открыл. Шутка была славной. Бензопила отливала кроваво-красным лаком, но, главное, отлично подходила вместо обычного протеза. С театрально-зловещим хохотом Вальтер нацепил ее и дернул шнур. Питер и Крис переглянулись со смесью страха и восхищения, но в их глазах плясали чертенята.

— Ну что, теперь я готов защитить вас от всего! — Вальтер ударил себя кулаком в грудь и для большей убедительности пнул ящик ногой.

Перекричать бензопилу ему удалось с трудом, но эффект того стоил. Пилу правда он все равно выключил.

Наконец-то внутри контейнера зашевелилось и заскрежетало. Солдаты вылезали из укрытий, шурша и постанывая. Дышали они на показ тяжело. Света не хватало, поэтому Вальтер сделал пару шагов назад под фонарь. Заодно и места стало больше. Можно показать себя во всей красе.

Близнецы разумно держались у Вальтера за спиной. Один из них, Крис, кажется, приобнял его за плечо, чтобы бояться было еще увлекательней. Питер только хихикнул, а потом резко и тихо втянул воздух.

Первый же вылезший имперский солдат был мертвым. Загримировать живого так, чтобы через туловище можно было рассмотреть распотрошенную упаковку из под пилы, было бы невозможно. В остальном это был молодой мужчина, вполне себе приятной внешности. Он протянул руку, но нога подломилась, и он потерял равновесие и упал. Кисть неестественно вывернулась, но его это не остановило. Вальтер раскинул руки в защищающем жесте, и сделал еще шаг назад.

— Ух ты, зомби! Как в кино! — восторженно пискнул Крис.

Вальтер бы дорого отдал, чтобы посмотреть на его выражение лица, но выпускать имперца из виду ему не хотелось совершенно. По хребту пробежал холодок, намекающий, что пора делать ноги. Да, Вальтер был не в одном наземном бою, и понимал, когда есть смысл играть в героизм, а когда лучше провести тактическое отступление.

Ящик из-под пилы с грохотом вывалился из контейнера, и на свет полезли еще несколько ходячих трупов.

— Какие отвратительные, и выглядят опасными, — голос Питера, если это был он, прозвучал ровно. Будто он и не боялся вовсе.

На самом деле, если это были живые солдаты, то убивать их Вальтер не собирался. Они бы подрались до второй крови, и все. С бензопилой дело обстояло сложнее, но и шустро ползущий в его сторону мертвяк, не вызывал желания договариваться.

Вальтер снова завел пилу и широко махнул ею перед собой. Обычные люди бы отпрянули — будь они трижды имперскими солдатами — эти же только ухмылялись и шли дальше. Как завороженный, Вальтер рассматривал их уродства. У одного было обожжено лицо так сильно, что просвечивали кости. Другого не смущала болтающаяся на кости рука, третий — весельчак — и вовсе был без нижней челюсти.

Пила тарахтела, перекрывая звуки, и Вальтер взмахнул ей еще раз, но имперцы продолжили наступать. Следующий взмах отхватил одному кисть, но это его совершенно не остановило. Кто-то из близнецов потянул Вальтера за плечо, предлагая отступить.

— Врешь, не возьмешь, — крикнул Вальтер.

Его разобрала злость на всю эту имперскую шваль, которая совершенно не умела играть по-честному.

— Смотри головой не крути — отвалится, — крикнул он.

От взмаха пилой голова покатилась по полу, а тело осело на землю.

— Так его! — ободряюще крикнули сзади.

Воодушевленный, Вальтер снес головы еще двоим, но когда он захотел встать поудобнее, то понял, что нога попала в капкан. Снизу на него скалился самый прыткий — с дырой в брюхе.

— Крис, Питер, вам пора бежать, — выкрикнул Вальтер перед тем, как грохнуться на землю.

Близнецы замерли и, судя по драматичному визгу, наверное, Криса, бежать не собирались. Оставалось выругаться в полный голос и снова взмахнуть пилой. Вместе с головой зомби Вальтер чуть не отпилил себе и ногу, но ему повезло. Дальше дело пошло легче. Он приноровился. И уже минут через десять перед ним лежала красивая кучка людей в имперской форме. Ну и что, что некоторые их них были художественно разрезаны на части.

Вальтер выключил пилу и насладился минуткой нежности от близнецов. Потом он порылся у контейнера, нашел свою руку и приделал ее обратно. Пилу, на всякий случай, взвалил на плечо. Идти мимо контейнеров без оружия наизготовку не хотелось. По дороге он отправил сообщение имперской сволочи, которая чуть его не угробила.

“Воздух Хайнессена оказался целебным для моих манекенов, или тебе надо меньше пить?”, — пришел ответ.

Вален не поверил ни единому его слову, но Вальтеру было наплевать. Главное, что близнецы многообещающе улыбались и не отходили от него ни на шаг.

***

— Ты не устал таскать эту махину? — Крис благоговейно провел ладонью по бицепсу и чуть приоткрыл рот от восторга.

— Нет, я сильный, — Вальтер согнул руку в локте, чтобы произвести еще большее впечатление.

— Это хорошо, — Крис обошел его и будто невзначай прижался. — Надо только дождаться Питера.

— Я думал, что вы и душ принимаете вместе, — Вальтер усмехнулся и прихватил Крис за аппетитную задницу. Тот послушно потерся пахом.

— Ты нас спас для того, чтобы мы тебя оставили за дверью? — усмехнулся Крис. — Пока можешь посмотреть на родинку.

Он приспустил резинку трусов и развернулся.

— Какая милая. Тебе идет, — не удержавшись, Вальтер шлепнул по заднице сильнее, чем думал. Крис ойкнул и прогнулся в пояснице, дразня.

Вальтер уже было подумал, что Питера из душа можно вытащить и силком, когда дверь открылась.

— Смотрю вы уже развлекаетесь без меня? — он приобнял брата, поцеловал его в губы и чуть раздвинул его ягодицы ладонями, будто приглашая Вальтера присоединится. — Хотя мы начнем с другого. Ведь Вальтер заслужил, правда?

Член Вальтера никогда не ласкали вдвоем. Смотреть, как две пары губ скользили по нему, а потом то один, то второй из братьев глубоко брал его в рот, было так же прекрасно, как наблюдать за тем, как близнецы играли друг с другом. Питер не раз и не два надавил Крису на затылок, чтобы тот принимал член глубже. Ему, похоже, тоже нравилось смотреть, как брат берет в рот. Насладившись зрелищем, он увлек Криса на постель и они развернулись, призывно отставив задницы.

Вальтер мог выбирать, кто станет первым. Он провел ладонями по спине, рыкнул от удовольствия, сжимая приятные округлости, а потом пальцами скользнул вниз.

— Если ты хочешь меня, — Питер улыбнулся и потерся о культю, — То придется сначала меня подготовить. А для Криса достаточно смазки. Он любит большие игрушки. Правда Крис?

Крис распластался животом по простыне и призывно насаживался задницей на пальцы Вальтера. Два даже на сухо вошли без проблем.

Не вставая с колен, Крис дополз до края постели и взял флакон со смазкой. Так же на четвереньках он обогнул брата, и выдавил смазку на ходящие поршнем пальцы. Питер застонал, заглушая громкий чавкающий звук.

С коротким вздохом Вальтер отстранился, но только для того, чтобы почувствовать, как Криса натянули на его член. Пришлось даже зажмуриться, но Крис не дал ему отдышаться. Сразу начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп.

— А я? — потребовал Питер, подставляя задницу.

Он просунул свою руку между ног и обвел пальцами вход, чуть надавливая, но не проникая внутрь.

Питер был тугой, совсем закрытый.

Чувствуя, как тяжело в него входит сначала один, а потом два пальца, Вальтер чуть было не кончил. Питер работал задницей, сжимал их, обхватывал так плотно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Через пару минут близнецы стонали в едином ритме, подаваясь назад все резче.

Крис кончил первым. Он вдруг резко подался назад, а потом замер на выпрямленных руках. Вальтер видел, как пот стекал по его шее и видел, как Питер ревниво смотрел на зацелованные губы. Он несколько раз шевельнул бедрами, а потом Вальтер потерялся в ощущениях. Ему казалось, что из него вытянули душу. С будто пойманными в ловушку пальцами, он долго кончал во второго брата.

С удовольствием вытянувшись во весь рост, Вальтер вздохнул. Тело приятно ныло.

— Я испугался, когда они загнали нас в угол, — сказал Крис и вывел у Вальтера узор на груди.

— Мне тоже было не по себе, — Питер поерзал, прижимаясь ближе.

— Ну что вы, со мной вам нечего бояться, — Вальтер прижал к себе их обоих, а Питера погладил ладонью, и чуть надавил пальцами на вход.

— Это было героическое спасение, — Питер шевельнул бедрами, давая пальцам Вальтера проникнуть внутрь. — Надеюсь, что ты не сочтешь нас неблагодарными?

— Питер неженка и дурак. Он никого не пускает в свою задницу, — Крис скользнул рукой вниз и пробежался пальцами по члену Вальтера. — Чтобы произвести на него действительно неизгладимое впечатление, тебе придется спасти нас еще раз. Зато меня, если хочешь, вы можете трахнуть вдвоем прямо сейчас.

Его татуировка на плече, такая же как у Питера, — кольцо с семью кружками внутри — загадочно мерцала, но Вальтер опять не спросил, что же она означает. Ему было не до украшений.

Питер постанывал, насаживаясь на пальцы все глубже, а Крис провел языком по уху Вальтера и потом жарко прошептал: “Желай”.


End file.
